Hoping In Faith
by ForeverDreams251
Summary: The Avalanche is on a journey to find their new friend, Faith. Will they find herr and save her in time? Will Cloud notice that his love for Tifa is true? Is Tifa going to make it through the hard time that she is dealing right now? Read to find out!


6 months after AC

Its been 6 months now since the fight. Things in Midgar,Edge have been improving , broken buildings are being fixed, the homeless people are no longer in site, children and adult no longer have geostigma, and Cloud being happy.

"Tifa!" Marlene shouted causing her to stop thinking

Tifa smiled and bend down at the level of the girl in front of her.

"Yes?"  
"Can you help Denzel and me hang up our pictures?"  
"sure why not"

Marlene grabbed Tifa hand and dragged her up stairs and into the kids room.

"Tifa!" Denzel said while smiling  
"Good afternoon Denzel"

Tifa spotted the picture and in a instance there was a smile on her was a drawing of her,Cloud,Yuffie,Barret,Cait Sith, RedXII,Vincent, and Cid. After dazing at the picture, she started to remember the days when they did the missions. Those memories are something she always remembered.

"Tifa, can you hang this up for us?" Denzel said while feeling proud at the drawing

she nodded and hung the picture up.

The three of them started to look at the picture intill they heard a door being opened and closed.

"Cloud!" Marlene shouted as she ran out the room and ran down the stairs with Denzel following behind her

Tifa laughed at the sight, wondering how one man could make two children smile all the time.

Tifa walked down the stairs and saw a site of a man with spiky,bright,blond hair with blue mako eyes in black baggy-ish pants with collar black shirt with no sleeves and a huge sword on his back, He was hugging the two kids...He was smiling, something you wont see often on his face. She started to giggle and then man looked up and he smirk.

"Cloud! You want to see the picture that Marlene and me drew!" Denzel asked

"Sure but later okay?"

Denzel nodded and said "Marlene let's go outside and play!"

She nodded and they raced out the door

"Be careful!" Tifa shouted before they could leave the bar

There was an awkward silence between Tifa and Cloud. She wasn't starring at him but, he was starring at her. Memorizing the beauty she have. Her red and browish eye, her soft pink lips, everything about her was perfect.

"Welcome home Cloud" She finally spoke up.

He nodded and started to smile.

They heard the door open and screaming entering

"TIFAAA!"Yuffie shouted

Once Cloud heard that voice and screaming he got annoyed right away.

"SPIKEYYY!" Barret shouted right after Yuffie

"Now, now, no need to scream" Tifa said while giggling

Vincent,Cid,Cait Sith, and RedXII walked in after the screaming.

The two kids walked in and had a confused look on their face.

"Why is everyone here" Denzel asked  
"yea - " Marlene said before she saw her dad and run up to him giving him a bear bug  
"Daddy!" she said with joy

Barret hugged his adoptive daughter and asked her and Denzel to go up to their room and wait for him up there.

After the kids walked up into the rooms, the faces on the adults started to look serious. Even Yuffie face looked serious, and the the one that always had the joyful energy no matter what happened.

"Why is everyone here?" Cloud asked  
"Faith...she's gone..." Vincent said softly  
"Faith? What happened to her?" Tifa asked with concern in her voice

Faith was a 22 year old woman with dark brown hair that past her shoulders a bit and with bangs swept to left side of her face. She had brown eyes that seem a little light. She was about 5'2, carried two swords that connected to each other. She wore a tight white thank top with black shorts and black flat baby dolls that had strings criss crossing up to her ankles.

"They took her when she was with me, there was too many of them. I couldn't fight them off..." Vincent said with sorrow in his voice.

"I'm sorry Tifa" Vincent said in a low voice

Cloud was in shocked but not like Tifa. Tifa was deeply in shocked knowing that her best friend was kidnapped. Gone. Not found ...  
Faith and Tifa gotten close in the past few months. It was hard for her to know that someone she love and care for was missing.

Tifa was about to drop to her knees when Cloud catch her in time.

"Tifa!" Cloud said concerned  
"I'm fine..."Tifa said as the grabbed on to Cloud arms for support .

Cloud notice that gloomy face of her never left when she heard the news that damage her.

"My ninja friend is missing.." Yuffie said with a verge of tears in her eyes

"Ya have any trace of where she might be?" Cloud asked

"The Tsviets" Cid said

"Where are they?" Cloud asked but with a bit of anger in his voices

"A secret hideout in Wutai" Yuffie said

Tifa started to shake a bit in Cloud arms. Clouds stared at her and whisper  
"We'll find her okay?"

She nodded slowly

"Why are we standing here? Lets go to Wutai and search for her!" Cait Sith said

"We have no idea where in Wutai they are hiding!" Barret said annoyingly

"They are in Wutai up in the North underground" Reno said

"Reno! Rude!" Marlene shouted as she ran down the stairs and into Reno arms

"Heyy there kiddoo!" Reno said

"Even if we know where she is, who going to watch over the kids?" Barret asked  
" and when did you get here!" he added in

"Don't worry, Me and Marlene will be okay at he bar" Denzel said

[A/N : Cassie is a made up chara. since i can't figure out who to use ]

"No,.. thats too dangerous" Cloud said  
"Cassie" Tifa said  
"What about her?" Cloud asked  
"She can take care of them for us" Tifa said as she got out of Cloud arms

"Rude!" Reno said  
"On it!" Rude said as he called Cassie

They watched Rude talk to Jessie and watched him nodded and say " mmhm or uhhh huhh"

He hung up his phone and said She coming to get them

"Okay we got the plan, for tonight we rest and tomorrow early morning we all meet up at Tifa's bar and head out to Wutai" Red XII said

Every agreed to that plan and headed home to get ready.

"Daddy are you going to be gone again?" Marlene asked Barret with sadness in her voice

It killed Barret to leave his daughter but it was for her sake to make this place better for her to live in.

"I'm sorry Marlene, but when i come home, how about we hang out? Just you and me!" He said with joy in his voice

"And Denzel!" Marlene said while smiling

"Tifa,Cloud, Let me spend he night here?" Barret asked

"Tifa nodded and said  
"Your always welcome Barret" she said with a smile

"Thank you but you need to get some rest, you look awful"

Tifa laughed and said nodded

Cloud and Tifa headed upstairs to get ready and get some rest before the big day.

"Tifa.."Cloud said  
"hm?"  
"You're going to be alright?"

She giggles and nodded  
He smiled at the sight that she was okay and headed into his room as she head into her.

That night Marlene and Denzel slept with Barret in the guest room while Tifa slept in hers and Cloud slept in his. That night went by fast before they knew it, it was time to wake up. Everyone was at the Seventh Heaven bar eating breakfast and getting ready for the journey.

"I have the materia!" Yuffie screamed repeatedly  
"We get it Yuffie, keep your mouth shut" Cith Sith said

The door opened and someone rushed in.

"Soorryy im late guys!" Cassie said

"Your in time Cassie" Tifa said smiling brightly like always  
"Thank you for keeping the kids Cassie"

"No problem Tifa!, I love the kids!" Jessie said

Once she spotted Cloud she ran to him and started to talk to was a sense of jealously in Tifa as she watched Jessie trying to flirt with Cloud.

Vincent walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulders and said  
"Don't worry she not the one that he has feeling for"

Tifa gave Vincent an confused look and said "Who does he like?"

Vincent attempted to smiled and said "You'll see soon"

Tifa giggled and asked Vincent to help her with the items that they were bringing with them on the journey.

-

He watched Jessie trying to flirt with him and he had the feeling of getting away from her but he didn't want to be mean and push her away.

"Jessie! This is not the time to flirt with Cloud!" Barret yelled with a serious/funny look on his face

Jessie laughed and understand what he meant

"Marlene,Denzel,Lets go!"

Marlene gave Barret a hug before she left and said "Daddy don't forget our promise now!"

He nodded and hugged her tightly before she left.

"Alright! No time to waste!" Cid said

"Okay the plan is to ride Cid airship to - " Red XII said before he was cutt of by Cid

"ahaa...umm...The airship is under construction"

Red XII felt like stabbing Cid with a knife "You could have told us before ! "

"Sorry mate!"

"Then we'll have to ride the to Wutai" Red XII said then he explained the rest of the plan and everyone nodded and understood

"Alright! LETS HEAD OUT!" Yuffie


End file.
